


Mi Amado Harry

by Lynette_Vongola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Encierro, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Naive Harry Potter, Obsessive Tom Riddle, relacion codependiente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_Vongola/pseuds/Lynette_Vongola
Summary: El joven Harry Potter recibe un curioso regalo para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Este fic participa del evento “¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!” Organizado por El lado Oscuro de La Fama.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry - El Lado Oscuro de la Fama





	Mi Amado Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING.  
> Summary: El joven Harry Potter recibe un curioso regalo para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Este fic participa del evento “¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!” Organizado por El lado Oscuro de La Fama.  
> Beteado por mi esposa, la mejor de las mejores: Lucid1991   
> Advertencia: Muerte de Personajes, manipulación emocional, obsesión, slash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Un joven, ataviado de una preciosa túnica roja, se encontraba inclinado en dirección a las rosas blancas que florecían en el majestuoso jardín. Su largo cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado, contrastaba de manera hermosa con la piel blanca y lustrosa, la figura giro su rostro cuando escucho su nombre ser llamado, e increíbles ojos verdes se mostraron, grandes y acuosos, enmarcados por largas pestañas que al parpadear temblaban como las alas de una mariposa, a su rostro en forma de corazón se le complementaban regordetes labios rosados.

\- ¡Hijo! Hasta que te encuentro – una mujer pelirroja, con los mismos increíbles ojos, se acercó con los brazos abiertos, su túnica verde esmeralda meciéndose con el viento. La mujer rápidamente y estrecho a su hijo, que era ligeramente más alto que ella, entre sus brazos.  
-¿Que ocurre madre? - pregunto el adolescente, con una voz baja y suave, separándose de su madre con tacto. La mujer ignoro la acción y sostuvo la mano del niño antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la mansión arrestando al muchacho consigo.  
\- Tu padre te ha traído un regalo de cumpleaños, Harry – La mujer sonrió y sus ojos se entrecerraron con misterio.

Pasaron rápidamente por los pasillos, ignorando a los sirvientes que se inclinaban a cada que se cruzaban en su camino.  
Pronto llegaron a una habitación masiva, decorada ostentosamente en rojo y dorado, allí se encontraban parados tres hombres.  
El primero era un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y gafas, alto e imponente como un roble se encontró sonriendo cuando su esposa e hijo entraron en la habitación. Las otras dos personas que Harry vio eran los amigos de su padre, el Duque Sirius Black, su padrino y su esposo Remus Black. Los tres hombres se encontraban alineados perfectamente, aun ataviados con su armadura de caballeros.  
Harry sonrió a sus padrinos y su padre, su madre se encontraba visiblemente excitada a su lado, prácticamente vibrando de emoción.  
Hace unos meses, su padre tuvo que dejar la mansión del Marques para luchar contra el país enemigo de MeaCordis gobernado por el Emperador Riddle. Harry calculo que habían salido victoriosos de la batalla de territorio de la ciudad de Slytherin y había conseguido joyas o alguna cosa exótica.  
Pensando en su búho nevado que fue traído del botín de conquista de la ciudad de Ravenclaw, estaba seguro de que le habían traído una mascota nueva.

\- Lily, Harry – James Potter abrazo a su esposa y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo despeinándolo, se veían como una perfecta familia feliz.  
\- Te hemos traído un regalo de cumpleaños, cachorro – Sirius lanzo una carcajada parecida a un ladrido, Remus sonrió con recato a su lado, siempre viéndose mas cansado de lo que debería debido a su cuerpo débil y enfermizo, lo cual no minimizaba en lo más mínimo su capacidad como comandante y estratega principal.

Este era un cumpleaños importante, ya que finalmente Harry estaría cumpliendo los dieciocho años y sería presentado oficialmente a la sociedad de Hogwarts como el futuro Marques de Godric Hollow, el Heredero Harry James Potter Evans.  
Aún faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, así que su padre se había esforzado en volver para no perderse el cumpleaños de su único hijo, puesto que su madre había sufrido un accidente cuando estaba embarazada de su segundo hermano y lo había perdido, junto con la capacidad de volver a concebir.  
Lily Potter había estado devastada, su padre tampoco se encontraba mejor, y ambos se aferraron a su único hijo con la fuerza de un elefante, sobreprotegiéndolo y cuidándolo con mucha fiereza.  
Es por eso, que Harry había crecido de forma tan delicada a diferencia de cualquier otro adolescente, era más delgado y pequeño que un hombre promedio, lo que causaba angustia infinita a su progenitor. Debido a eso, Harry se crio en una jaula de oro, apenas saliendo de su hogar en muy pocas ocasiones, estudiando en silencio con sus selectos maestros y creciendo como una delicada flor de jardín bajo el vigilante ojo de sus padres y padrinos.  
De hecho, Harry se sabía el nombre y como se veía cada noble del imperio de Hogwarts, sin embargo no podía recordar haber hablado alguna vez con alguien más que el Emperador Dumbledore y sus propios padrinos, que no tenían hijos propios al ser hombres.  
El tío Sirius educo a una sobrina lejana como su sucesora, Harry sabía que se llamaba Nymphadora. Pero Harry nunca la había conocido en persona.

El adolescente de ojos verdes se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando su madre lo llamo.  
Al parecer querían mostrarle su regalo, su padre miro en dirección a la puerta cerrada y lanzo una orden en voz alta, Harry escucho el grito de afirmación de los guardias que se encontraban afuera y la puerta se abrió lentamente. El adolescente de cabello negro atajo su respiración, curioso por ver que le habían traído.  
Desordenado cabello negro, piel pálida y tranquilos ojos rojos como la sangre fue lo primero que Harry vio.  
Allí, sujetado por dos guardias se encontraba un hombre alto, más alto incluso que su tío Sirius, que media un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros.  
Harry abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa y se giró velozmente hacia su familia, que observaba sus reacciones con expectación.

\- Esos ojos… Él es – La voz de Harry salió temblorosa y ligeramente angustiada, pero su padre no lo noto mientras respondía con orgullo.  
\- Si, El príncipe Heredero Tom Marvolo Riddle. - James estaba radiante de placer- El emperador Riddle nos lo dio a cambio de cesar el fuego, y como Albus no lo necesitaba, ni lo quería, me dejo hacer con él lo que fuera siempre y cuando lo mate. Así que lo entrenare para que sea tu caballero.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, antes de asentir a su padre casualmente y salir del salón sin decir una sola palabra.  
Su madre y padre se miraron entre ellos con angustia, antes de que Remus intervenga.

\- Es joven, estoy seguro de que solo esta impresionado, no ha conocido a nadie fuera de estas paredes. Estoy seguro que luego se sentirá feliz – Sirius asintió ante las palabras consoladoras de su marido, y la pareja Potter suspiro con alivio, tenían razón, quizá fuera eso. Nunca antes le habían regalado a una persona después de todo, obviamente estará muy sorprendido.  
Con un gesto James ordeno a los sirvientes a que encerraran al Príncipe, quien durante todo el intercambio se mantuvo totalmente inexpresivo.  
Tom fue llevado de vuelta a la celda donde se encontraba custodiado, rápidamente fue forzado a tragar un líquido turbio de color oscuro y olor repugnante. Jadeo y apretó los dientes para evitar soltar un sonido mientras luchaba contra las náuseas, furioso en su interior antes de que todo se volviera borroso y se desmayara.  
Los guardias lo colocaron descuidadamente en la cama antes de salir. Sin notar a una figura que se encontraba escondida en las sombras.  
Harry espero a que los guardias se marcharan antes de salir de su escondite y acercarse a Tom, acomodando su cuerpo con manos suaves para que no sintiera dolor.  
Cuando sus padres presentaron al príncipe en cautiverio, todo lo que pudo sentir fue horror y pena.  
El mismo conocía la sensación de ser cautivo y no le deseaba eso a nadie en lo más mínimo, porque una jaula de oro seguía siendo una jaula.  
Harry reconoció la pócima con la que alimentaron a Tom, era similar a la maldición Imperius, forzaba el cambio de lealtad a una ciega obediencia. Sin embargo, no era algo que ocurriera una sola vez. Tendría que ser administrada por siete días seguidos sin excepción para que el cambio funcionara, y luego al séptimo día luego de despertar, la primera persona que vea seria su maestro y el objeto de su lealtad.  
Harry había escuchado ese método antes de su maestro y le parecía una cosa abominable.

\- Lo siento – susurro suavemente al hombre dormido, ahora que lo observaba de cerca Harry se angustio al ver su apuesto rostro ligeramente demacrado y el rastro de vendas y moretones bajo la simple ropa de sirviente que llevaba puesto.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba completamente seguro de que tenía más de una herida, debe de haber sufrido mucho. Ser traicionado de esa forma por su propia familia, Harry no podría pensar en algo peor.  
Mientras reflexionaba sobre el hombre que se encontraba acostado, los ojos rubíes se abrieron de golpe, fijándose en la delicada carita del hombre más pequeño. Tom lo observo en silencio, viendo como el muchacho fruncía el ceño y se mordisqueaba los labios rosas, su mirada fija en un punto de la pared y sus dedos largos y finos acariciando distraídamente su cabello.  
Tom sintió el instinto de matar rápidamente al adolescente, sin embargo fue solo un segundo antes de que la pócima hiciera efecto causándole un inmenso dolor como castigo a tal punto en que soltó un leve quejido que despertó al ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

\- Estás despierto – rápidamente alejo sus dedos de la cabeza del hombre, luciendo muy avergonzado. Un sonrojo trayendo color a sus pálidas mejillas. Tom apretó los labios resistiendo rápidamente el impulso de adorar al muchacho en frente suya, sometiendo ferozmente la lealtad a la pócima.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? -inquirió con voz seca y ronca, analizando su entorno y la posibilidad de escapar.  
\- Ayudarte – susurro Harry apartando la vista, a pesar de sus heridas y su aspecto cansado, el príncipe se veía realmente atractivo.

Tom permaneció inmóvil, la sospecha flotando en su mente mientras sus ojos rubíes permanecían fijos en el tímido hombre en su frente. Estaba dudoso, su propio padre lo había abandonado (aunque no era nada sorprendente, el hombre tenía demasiados bastardos para tomar su lugar) y ese maldito Marques era un idiota sádico. Pero no podía evitar pensar que la persona en su frente era demasiado inocente como para intentar hacer un plan en su contra.

\- Déjame leer tu mente, y te creeré – Finalmente la posibilidad de libertad y mantener su lealtad únicamente a si mismo pudo contra su defensa al heredero Potter. Harry se sobresaltó y dudo un segundo antes de asentir y fijar sus brillantes ojos en los del otro hombre, que con un movimiento rápido estiro la mano para acunar la nuca del más joven y juntar sus frentes.

Tom vio su reflejo en los ojos de Harry por un segundo antes de meterse en la mente del joven, nadando en la profundidad de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, inconscientemente usando la mínima cantidad de fuerza para evitar dañar la mente del muchacho.  
Tom pronto descubrió que no solo era completamente sincero, sino que también llevaba una vida muy lamentable. Similar a la suya propia.  
Tom había sufrido mucho para convertirse en el príncipe heredero, su padre era un bastardo y su madre una inútil enamorada. Ella fue completamente débil ante las amantes de su padre y falleció temprano, dejándolo a merced de aquellos que conspiraban en su contra.  
Fue su pura terquedad y la oscuridad a la que pronto se dejó llevar lo que le permitió sobrevivir a ese entorno. Luchando por defenderse y conseguir comida. Asesinando y tramando para mantenerse vivo.  
Si, su vida fue dura hasta que fue vendido a esos malditos Potter, cuando se dio cuenta de que usarían la poción de lealtad estaba preparado para buscar una forma de salir o llevar consigo en el infierno a tantas personas como fuera posible.  
Pero no considero la existencia del heredero Potter.

Harry, quien al igual que el paso penurias y tristeza en soledad. Con la diferencia de que sus alas fueron cortadas desde tempano y encerrado en una jaula de oro.  
Tom saboreo la deliciosa oscuridad latente en el alma de Harry, ligeramente intoxicado por el sabor.  
Y decidió para sí mismo, que no solo lo usaría para salir de este asqueroso lugar, sino que también se lo llevaría con él. Lo volvería suyo, y observaría como ese pequeño ángel se corrompía hasta convertirse en un demonio libre y leal a él.  
Salió de la mente de Harry y estrecho los ojos, formando una ligera sonrisa diabólica que el ignorante muchacho no vio, mas ocupado sosteniendo su cabeza adolorida.

\- Buscare la forma de liberarte, sé que la biblioteca debe tener una forma de contrarrestar la poción– prometió Harry levantándose y apretando la mano de Tom con suavidad, quien no rechazo su toque.

El hombre mayor asintió, sabiendo que no había una cura, pero permitiendo al adolescente buscarlo mientras el mismo ideaba un plan más útil.  
Harry se alejó luego de dar una última mirada a Tom y volvió a su habitación. Determinado a liberar al hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron lentamente, con Harry escabulléndose a llevar comida a Tom y una pócima que consiguió encontrar que solo ralentiza los efectos en lugar de eliminarlos por completo.  
La obsesión de Tom por Harry crecía a cada día que pasaba, su propia mente fusionándose con la pócima de a poco. Sus propios planes quedando aplazados ya que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuando volvería a ver a su pequeño ángel de ojos verdes. Quien le sonreía con dulzura y le daba palabras de aliento.  
Tom pronto se dio cuenta de que parte de sus sentimientos eran causados por la pócima, pero sorprendentemente ese hecho no le trajo ira, sino más bien indiferencia. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de todos modos habría caído por el encantador muchacho sin la pócima de por medio.

Habian pasado cinco días, y los guardias así como los Señores Potter creían que la pócima estaba haciendo su efecto, ya que la actuación sublime de Tom imitaba perfectamente la línea del Odio y adoración leal que debería de tener al beber esa pócima.  
Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por los Potter mayores eran nulos, únicamente desprecio. El único a quien su corazón se tambaleaba era al precioso Harry, que se apoyaba dulcemente en su pecho por las noches y le explicaba con cansancio los preparativos diarios para el baile que se acercaba, así como también lo difícil que era esconderse para preparar la pócima para Tom.  
Los largos dedos del hombre mayor rodearon la cintura delgada de Harry, su nariz enterrándose en el suave cabello oscuro oliendo su aroma lechoso y dulce. Sus ojos rojos brumosos, e intoxicados de placer.  
La oscuridad de su corazón inquieta así como las voces en su cabeza que le susurraban que tomara al joven en sus brazos.

\- Harry – su voz baja y ronca resonó en la celda y el muchacho callo lo que estaba diciendo antes de levantar la mirada, sorprendiéndose al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, sus labios casi rozándose.  
\- ¿Si Tom? - pregunto con inocencia, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. Y el hombre no pudo resistir la tentación, bajo la cabeza y sus labios se rozaron levemente antes de que Tom presionara la cabeza del más joven en su dirección para profundizar el beso.

Harry permaneció quieto un segundo antes de derretirse en el abrazo del otro, abriendo la boca con sumisión, permitiendo a Tom dominarlo con placer. El beso se extendió por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente Harry no pudo sopórtalo más y con sus delgadas dedos dio palmadas suaves al pecho del otro, quien se alejó a regañadientes.  
La luz de la luna reflejo la celda, permitiendo a Tom ver su obra maestra, Harry se encontraba deshuesado en sus brazos, su linda cabeza ladeada, los ojos brillantes llenos de agua y sus labios rojos e hinchados. No pudo resistirse a depositar otro beso suave y luego volvió a alejarse.

-¿Tom? - la voz de Harry era confusa y tenía un tono ligeramente erótico, que causo que la excitación de Tom creciera, imaginando lo delicioso que se escucharía gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Pero se resistió, se negó a tomar a Harry en un lugar tan sucio y repugnante como este.  
La urgencia lleno sus sentidos, necesitaba salir de aquí y llevarse a Harry, necesitaba volverse más poderoso para poder tomarlo y que nadie se atreva a llevarlo lejos de su persona.  
Sus brazos apretaron a la persona que se encontraba pegada a su torso y la determinación despejo sus sentidos.  
\- Tengo que irme hoy Harry -murmuro con pesar, pegando sus labios a la frente suave, inhalando su dulce aroma.  
Harry parpadeo inseguro, las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero su corazón agonizaba porque Tom tendría que dejarlo, aunque esa fue su intención inicial, no pensó que… terminaría enamorándose del príncipe de un país enemigo.  
\- Volveré por ti el día del baile, y te llevare a donde nadie pueda apartarte de mí. Lo juro– prometió, fijando sus serios ojos rubíes en los de Harry, cuyas lágrimas ya habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas rojas.  
\- Te amo Tom – exhalo Harry, llevando una mano a la mejilla rasposa del otro, cuyo vello facial había comenzado a crecer debido al descuido, aun así, no restaba en absoluto a la belleza de Tom, solo le daba un toque más salvaje.  
El hombre cerró los ojos sintiendo como la posesividad en su corazón crecía, la idea de que otras personas vieran a Harry luciendo tan encantador, que quisieran tenerlo para sí. Lo ponía absolutamente enfermo e iracundo. Pero la sensación de ser amado por Harry se llevó toda su ira en un segundo, y saboreo la satisfacción que surgió desde lo más profundo de sí mismo.  
\- Dos días – pronuncio, secando las lágrimas de su amor con sus dedos – dame dos días y volveré a ti para confesarte mis sentimientos. Dos días y te llevare conmigo lejos de esta jaula – juro con voz solemne. Harry asintió tragándose las lágrimas, creyendo firmemente en las palabras de su amor.  
Esa noche, con solo la luna como testigo, los amantes se separaron y la oscura figura de Tom desapareció de los terrenos del Marques.

-.-.-.-.-

La mansión del Marques Potter entro en caos al día siguiente, el príncipe cautivo desapareció de su celda en medio de la noche, dejando solo los cadáveres de los soldados como testigo.  
James estaba absolutamente furioso y Lily estaba aterrorizada por su bebé. Pero Harry los distrajo y los calmo, actuando con indiferencia.  
\- Solo déjenlo Madre, Padre. Ya tengo muchos sirvientes, uno más no hacia la diferencia. Solo consígueme otra cosa. Me gustan las joyas brillantes – Expertamente los hizo preocuparse por otra cosa, y pronto la desaparición del príncipe cayó en el olvido. Demasiado ocupados en la celebración que ocurriría en dos días como para prestar atención al príncipe.

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no escucho nada de Tom en los próximos días, lo cual fue un alivio porque no fue capturado, y una angustia porque no tenía idea de donde estaba y si se encontraba bien.  
Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para la fiesta que ocurriría en pocas horas.  
Los sirvientes lo prepararon con sumo cuidado, su piel fue limpiada con delicadeza y masajeada, por lo que tenía un ligero brillo lustroso y seductor. Su largo cabello negro fue peinado y acomodado en una larga trenza intrincada con hilos de oro entremezclándose en las hebras. Sus orejas llevaban pequeños aretes de esmeralda que brillaban al moverse, su rostro sonrosado se destacaba debido al ligero maquillaje que su madre insistió en ponerle, solo un poco de brillo en los labios regordetes y la runa sowilo pintada en su frente como símbolo de belleza.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una hermosa túnica de seda roja con exquisitos bordados en oro en los puños y la espalda que contenía el símbolo de su familia, las reliquias de la muerte. Entregadas a su tataratatara abuelo Ignotus por la propia muerte para custodiar el imperio.  
Lily entro en la habitación y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo encantador, ya crecido y con un aire maduro a su alrededor.

\- Mi hijo querido – ella estrecho sus manos con amor, sin sentir la indiferencia del niño que crio en la palma de sus manos – has crecido tan rápido.

Harry le sonrió superficialmente y la guio para salir con ella de la habitación, no podía encontrar dentro de sí mismo amor suficiente para preocuparse por sus padres, todo su corazón estaba enfocado en Tom y el anhelo de verlo de nuevo.  
Su amor fue rápido, surreal e inesperado, pero Harry sabía que era verdadero. Estaba completamente seguro de eso, él creía en Tom, confiaba en que cumpliría su promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La celebración comenzó tan pronto la Familia Potter bajo, la belleza de Harry sorprendió a todos los asistentes que siempre creyeron que el heredero Potter era demasiado feo como para salir al público.  
La gente estaba emocionada, la música sonaba por el aire y la comida era deliciosa. La fiesta era un completo éxito.  
Harry, custodiado por sus padres fue presentado a cada familia importante del lugar, antes de que se anunciara la llegada de su majestad el Emperador Dumbledore.

\- Mi querido muchacho, felicidades por tu mayoría de edad – el anciano de túnica morada rio alegremente, dando una palmada en los hombros del joven hombre – esperemos que las felices noticias continúen el día de hoy – lanzo un guiño antes de alejarse en dirección a otra familia.

Harry parpadeo confundido y sus padres se miraron entre ellos, igualmente despistados. Pero pronto lo atribuyeron a la excéntrica personalidad del Emperador.  
La fiesta continuo y pronto la pareja Potter fue separada de su hijo, que exhalo con alivio y fue a esconderse en uno de los balcones vacíos de la mansión, observando la luna y con una copa de champan en la mano.

\- Tom – el suspiro salió de sus labios, la voz llena del secreto anhelo de su corazón y luego Harry escucho un sonido que lo dejo petrificado.  
-Mi Harry – La familiar voz seductora de su amado Tom llego a sus oídos, y Harry creyó que estaba alucinando, sus labios temblaron y la copa cayo de sus manos.  
\- ¿Eres tu Tom? - las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, mientras avanzaba un paso.  
\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amado Harry – la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, que se encontraba parado a sus espaldas iluminaba todo su rostro, se veía infinitamente atractivo con su túnica negra y dorada, en su cabeza, para incredulidad de Harry, se encontraba la corona de Emperador de MeaCordis.  
Harry se lanzó a sus brazos e inhalo el aroma picante y ligeramente oscuro del hombre, sintiendo como su corazón al fin llenaba el vacío de estos últimos dos días.  
-¿Cómo es que… -perdió la voz, mirando la corona en la cabeza de su amor, Tom sonrió aún más, estrechando a Harry en sus brazos y disfrutando de su persona.  
-Mate a mi padre y mis hermanos, y recupere el trono que me pertenece, querido mío. Lo hice todo para ti, para tenerte – deposito un amoroso beso en su frente, justo por encima de la runa y luego acaricio su cabello trenzado, admirando la belleza de su amante.  
\- Mis padres… - Harry se inquietó un poco, echando un vistazo por el costado de Tom, ya que era demasiado bajo para llegar incluso a sus anchos hombros, la gente ignoraba a los amantes, comiendo y charlando, como si no los vieran. Harry calculo que era la magia de Tom.  
\- ¿Los prefieres a ellos mi amor? ¿Quieres quedarte con ellos en lugar de conmigo? - Tom engatuso a Harry, acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello, la oscuridad arremolinándose en sus ojos.  
Harry negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se fijaron en Tom.  
\- Te amo, quiero estar contigo – las palabras que salieron de sus carnosos labios trajeron jubilo a Tom.  
\- Tendré que matarlos para que no quieran separarnos, mi amor – advirtió, sin quitar sus manos de la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su amor. Harry permaneció en silencio un largo minuto, las fuerzas en su corazón luchando antes de que finalmente tomara su decisión.  
\- Te elijo a ti Tom, siempre – exhalo, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su barbilla. Tom entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción, alejando finalmente sus dedos del cuello de su amante, que tenía pequeñas marcas negras que desaparecieron silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Mansión Potter pronto se llenó de gritos de horror cuando el Marques y la Marquesa gritaron en medio del salón, segundos antes de que una sombra oscura cubriera sus cuerpos y los despedazara. Lord Black y su esposo intentaron defender a sus amigos antes de perecer por el mismo destino.  
Los guardias presentes rodearon a su majestad, el emperador, que permanecía tranquilo.

-No me pasara nada -rio el anciano acariciando su barba antes de aplicar un hechizo en su garganta – ¡Atención!, lo ocurrido aquí nunca debe salir de estas paredes. Los marqueses eligieron casar a su hijo con el Emperador de MeaCordis, y fallecieron por causas naturales al día siguiente. Al igual que el pobre matrimonio de los Duques de Black.

Tan pronto el emperador dio la orden todos se calmaron y asintieron.  
Pronto, la verdad fue silenciada y solo aquella mentira fue predicada.  
Harry y Tom desaparecieron ese mismo día de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron y MeaCordis recibió una Emperatriz Masculina, de cuya belleza se hablaba por todo el imperio, sin embargo, nadie más que la nobleza que fue invitada a la coronación lo habían visto alguna vez.  
Luego de eso, la emperatriz fue encerrada en el palacio del emperador y nunca volvió a salir a la vista de la gente.

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry vivió feliz en su nuevo palacio, la antigua necesidad de libertad de su época en el marquesado Potter desapareció con el paso de los días, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con su amado esposo sentía que no necesitaba nada más que ser mimado por Tom, algo que al Emperador le satisfacía por completo.  
Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama en este momento, exhaustos y satisfechos por sus actividades anteriores

-Te amo Tom, estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas - sus ojos verdes brillaron con adoración en dirección a su esposo. Su sedoso cabello se encontraba suelto y desparramado en la almohada, su piel cubierta de mordiscos y marcas de besos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y ojos enrojecidos, con algunas gotas de agua colgando suavemente de sus pestañas.

A los ojos de Tom se veía como el ser más encantador y seductor de todo el universo, estaba terriblemente satisfecho de poder tenerlo únicamente para sí mismo.  
Nadie más podía ver a la emperatriz masculina, su único sirviente a su lado era un ciego experto en artes marciales que también fungía como guardia. Cosas como su baño y su vestimenta eran hechas por el emperador en persona quien odiaba la idea de que alguien tocara a su amante.  
Harry nunca cuestiono la necesidad de Tom de esconderlo de todos, simplemente sonrió con amor y cedió a todos sus deseos, después de todo, no necesitaba a nadie más que a su amor.

\- Te amo Harry, te amo tanto que me pertenecerás por el resto de tu vida. Nadie más es necesario entre nosotros, solo tú y yo, siempre – susurro en respuesta, dándole un beso suave en los labios.  
Harry cerro los ojos con satisfacción sin notar la locura que acechaba en los ojos posesivos de su amante, o quizás… simplemente no le importaba.  
Él era feliz con Tom, y siempre lo seria.

**Author's Note:**

> HERMOSO, DIVINO, SUPER DULCE.  
> Lynette  
> fuera  
> Paz


End file.
